The present invention relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a multi-layer composite construction for use in a well.
It is well known to expand structures, such as screens, pipe, wellbore junctions, etc., in a well. Expansion of the structures after being positioned in a wellbore enables the structures to pass through restrictions in the wellbore, enlarge flow areas therethrough, and provides other benefits as well.
Unfortunately, an expanded structure typically has a relatively low collapse resistance. This is due to several factors. One factor is that the structure must be made weak enough to be expanded downhole. If the structure is too strong, it cannot be inflated or swaged outward using conventional expansion techniques.
Another contributing factor is that materials which have sufficient elasticity to permit them to be deformed to the degree necessary for expansion downhole are also relatively easy to deform in collapsing the structure. If the material thickness is increased to provide increased collapse resistance, then the material must withstand even greater deformation in the expansion process. In addition, greater material thickness results in a larger overall structure, which may defeat the purpose for making the structure expandable.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that it would be quite desirable to provide improved expandable structures for use in a wellbore, and improved methods for constructing and using such structures.